


Missing Shirt.

by Nooneasks



Series: Your love is like the white whale. [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Sakusa Kiyoomi, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Also bonus stuff I deleted, Anal Sex, Clothing Kink, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous hand holding., Hand in mouth stuff. I dont know if handfucking would cover it., M/M, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Miya Atsumu, Porn with Feelings, Post-Time Skip, The hand stuff feels like it should be tagged but idk what., There is knotting but not typical., slight exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:55:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29120082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nooneasks/pseuds/Nooneasks
Summary: A 'Thank You' piece for supporting me this last year."But it takes him two seconds upon seeing the blonde open the door in the one shirt he never got back to spring a boner."It's not heat sex but you get to find out what happened to that one 'missing shirt'.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Series: Your love is like the white whale. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1931323
Comments: 4
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> If your just popping in, this is apart of a series I've written. The first of which is the first fanfic I've posted in forever, but if you dont feel like reading it you dont have to for this! I'll give you a run down if you want.
> 
> The series was inspired by Gusari iwaowi omegaverse dj. 
> 
> But instead I turned it into a condition, so Atsumu is an omega who can get sleeping beauty syndrome around his heats and pre-heats. Most other omega like him are usually drowsy, but his body is more fragile.
> 
> The first piece deals with Sakusa falling in love, finding out they were soulmates and struggling because he never like the ideas of mates like that. 
> 
> This takes place after all of that, and the second is set a bit after, focusing on Atsumu. 
> 
> Any way I just wanted to thank you all for the support and comments. I'll have more to say at the end but I figure I would use this to provide context.

It takes Sakusa a year and four months to get together with Atsumu, after meeting the setter again at his first MSBY practice.

Along the way, he lost three shirts, got two of them back. Drank and is still drinking copious amounts of coffee. Made a rigorous upkeep routine for an off-white kitchen cabinet, and is now making one for a barely standing dining room table.

But it takes him two seconds upon seeing the blonde open the door in the one shirt he never got back to spring a boner. He feels possessive and it's startling how natural it feels. The desire to sink his fingers into a cloth soaked in cleaning agent is competing with his desire to sink his teeth into soft flesh. He can only swallow, struggling. Atsumu had to know. 

Right?

Right...

He couldn't let his alpha side dictate his thoughts. Digging his nails into his palm, he lets his hand fall, bumping against his side. Just like the million thoughts in his head "Hey" 

Swallowing once again, Sakusa grasps on the strange thought of how comforting his fear of germs suddenly seems. There was something oddly inherently clean in it. The routine and structure to combat it. But this new fear is messy. Is he reading the signs right? Atsumu wasn't in heat, so there wasn't a scent to tell him that the blonde was… he wanted to-... that they were about to…

Fuck...

Atsumu surely knew any alpha upon seeing an omega, let alone one they were dating, in their clothing would feel this hungry.  
Heated.  
So unbelievably horny.

A way too warm silence drags between them, both staring at each other with searching eyes.

"Hey." Atsumu mutters finally, looking to the side. There's a blush forming on his ears. Ah. Finally a clue. Sakusa unfurls his clenched fists, just to close again, trying to out-do his last grip. He repeats that motion, till his knuckles ache, while waiting for the omega to let him in. 

Shivering when brushing up against Atsumu when sliding past. A side of himself he hid away is pleased to know his scent lingers on the blonde now. Pacing to take the limelight from the usually stoic spiker. Stiffly walking to the cheap couch the blonde cleaned just for him, sitting down with a deep huff. 

The curtains hadn't dropped on him yet, his alpha side could wait.

He spares a look to Atsumu. The omega was slowly shutting the door, busying himself to stay behind. Hesitant to turn around. More and more his first assumption is starting to look like a truth. But his mind is still racing with thoughts. With uncertainty. The alpha waiting backstage growls, while he struggles, lines getting mixed up, pausing to remember what should come next. 

Mouth open with nothing to say.

Atsumu had joked recently that he had only two brain cells, not enough to deal with all his thoughts. Short circuiting constantly. While comparing Sakusa to have two 'bazillion'. More than anyone could know what to do with. His hair getting curlier from all the heat they produce from overthinking. 

Oh how that one statement rings so true in this very moment.

Because everything is crashing against each other. Not enough space for him to lay the possibilities out to see what he has. 

Overloaded.

The alpha jumps when he feels the couch sink down beside him. Atsumu joining him, hand reaching for a remote, questioning with his eyes glued to his own reflection in the dark screen of the powered off tv. "Do ya wanna watch somethin'?" Refusing to look at the spiker. 

As if reaching a hand in a prize pool of paper slips, he comes out with the perfect option. Not a single thought to it. Shrugging, trying to relax, nonchalantly answering with "I'm fine with a movie." Eyes flick to his reflection, reading it, before it's lost in the white flash of power surging through the tv. Once again silence sits between them.

Heated and heavy.

Making Sakusa aware of just how weighted the shirt and hoodie he has on is. Atsumu shifts beside him, scooting closer, after he shoves the remote somewhere. The room suddenly feels darker than the dim setting it was before as a forgettable song fills the space. Absorbing what little light there was. 

He feels choked.

The shadows and temperature build around them. Pressuring. As if Father Time had his hands around the walls of the room, squeezing down. Telling Sakusa to make a move. The alpha in him strolls on stage when he feels Atsumu's leg bounce against his. Repeating the movement like the hand on a clock ticking down. Silently directing Sakusa, mouthing his lines to him in desperation, as the play starts to reach it's climax. 

A hand lightly slaps against his thigh. He stumbles his footwork because of it, letting his alpha side knock the sword out of his hand. Wrist suddenly aching. Hands white at how tight he grips the arm rest. He's almost stabbed when it squeezes, blunt nails digging into flesh through denim. Rolling to the side, he dodges by sliding his own hand on top of Atsumu's. Taking the show back from his alpha thoughts. His bazillion brain cells chanting his lines. Keeping him on track.

Till they can only say "oh" as Atsumu raises his hand, taking Sakusa's hand with it, hovering it over the spiker's dick. Close enough to feel a phantom imaginary touch. Suddenly Sakusa is cursing himself for not wearing one of his thousand pairs of sweats, choosing today to be the day he wore jeans. The fabric too constricting and tight as blood rushes down. 

Now he's on the floor of the stage, with a sword at his throat. The alpha inside of him gaining the upper hand and spotlight. But he still has a chance, a single line, that will let him rise back to be the star once again of this show. 

He peers down at Atsumu, well tries too. Suddenly finding tunnel vision to the blonde's neck. Something about it being Sakusa's shirt framing it makes the collar dip lower, despite Atsumu's build being so similar to the spiker's. Skin meets the wall behind it. Eyes march along the edge of silhouette, being pulled down.  
Down.  
Down, to a little slip of opening coaxing his eyes to pry. He feels a point cut into his neck, his inner alpha out for blood at that little peek.

"Atsumu."

Finally the omega looks at him, an eyebrow raised. Humming. Waiting for Sakusa to take control, to pull or push his hand. Down or away. Driving the spiker mad trying to figure out the paradox of feeling so helpless at being given full control. 

The words burn out in his throat suddenly. The blonde obviously wants to do more tonight but there are so many strings attached.  
Too many unstable variables.  
Too many what ifs. 

Finding his voice again, cracking under the pressure."Atsumu, have you talked to your doctors about this, about us?" the blonde's eyebrows furrow at the concern. Lips pulling in. Puckered. A sour look now on his face rather than the lazy one before. "I have. What about it." It's not a question, it's a biting snap, full of teeth. That dig into Sakusa. The mood taking a drastic nosedive. "Nothing, I just wanted to ask." Scrambling to savage what was left of this little play they were acting out. 

"I know my body." 

Shit.

Wrapping his fingers around Atsumu's wrist he lifts the hand away slightly. Threading his fingers into the ones underneath his hand. Placing the joined hands on the blonde's thigh. "Yer not ready, are ya?" Sakusa looks up in thought at that. Thinking, and to avoid the blonde's searching gaze. Trying to not give a false answer till he worked his thoughts out.

He was more than ready to have sex. Especially now. His hand finding it's way down south at any giving chance when alone. Thoughts of Atsumu being the fuel to spur it on.

It was the question of was he ready to handle what came after. He was ready for it in the long run, coming to terms with that when confessing. But then and there, the possibilities that could happen afterwards. He wasn't sure.  
He wasn't prepared for that.

"It's not that. It's the...risk."  
"The risk."  
"Yes."  
"You mean if my body can't handle it."  
"Atsumu that's-" Sakusa takes a deep breath before sighing. Frustration building up. 

It was that. But not. Atsumu couldn't help what his body decided to do. It would be on him, even if the blonde tried to argue different. They both know the risks, yes. But still. Sakusa isn't sure he can handle the aftermath of his. 

Just not right now.

"You're right, I'm afraid of your body not being able to handle it." Atsumu hums, before nodding, eyes somewhat dejected. Shoulders slumping down. "I'm just...still not ready for it." A small "It's okay." Is his only reply. Most likely blaming himself. "Atsumu, I d- it's not...you're not the problem." Atsumu shoots him a droopy smile. "I know." He presses the heel of his hand into an eye, repeating "I know, but it's hard not to feel...something." The omega let's out a dry laugh after that. One that digs into Sakusa's heart. Filling it with coldness. Crushing it with emotions. Opening it up to remind him why he doesn't like relationships, and mates. People hurting people when they both couldn't help it. 

It was human. It was life. It was uncontrollable. It was love.

"I'm-" what could he say? Could he say something to fix this? Did it need to be fix? 

He wants to say sorry.

Sorry that he's afraid of possibly causing the blonde to sleep for days at a time. Or even worse. Sorry that he can't let go and give the setter a chance at feeling like an actual omega. Sorry he was soulmates with such a coward of an alpha. Sorry because there was no other feeling, besides disappointment.  
At himself.

But sorrys won't fix this. 

Time is needed.

Patience.

Rubbing his thumb across the back of the despondent omega's hand. He pulls it to his lips when Atsumu looks over. Brushing lips across the back of knuckles. In the artificial light of the tv, the blonde looks ethereal, face flushed, washing away the pastel blue that painted his face.

A modern-day Venus.  
A casual dressed Eros.  
A god among mortals, too beautiful to be real, too breathtaking to be true.

He wishes to know what the blonde's scent was like in moments like this too. 

Betting it would hit his lungs like a punch. Roll itself between his ribs, coating his heart in something far sweeter than sugar ever could hope to be. Sakusa cups Atsumu's face. Sliding his hand across a feverish feeling cheek. Fingers threading themselves in strands of hair, guiding the omega's lips to his. 

They spend that first try wrapped in each other's arms. The tv left playing. Hands reaching for each other from across the unknown. The fears. Stopping at the new the starting line. Waiting for the signal to cross.

Both of them ripping the line when the time comes.

It's on their fourth try they finally cross it.

It's almost two months and a half before Atsumu wears his shirt again. Reminding Sakusa how much it affects him. Biting into knuckles during the day. Watching the blonde move in it. Parading around their friends in it. The team. Other alphas.

Heat drapes itself across his neck. Dripping itself into his stomach. Making a home there too.

The worst part is the smug smirk Atsumu wears. Everytime Sakusa sees that little 'I gotcha' lilt to the blonde's lips, he has to dig his teeth into the thin skin. Grounding himself. Pent up. Frustrated. Empty. Scraping against the bone to feel something against canine and molars. Chewing on knuckles. To feed the hunger his alpha side has, to dig them into the blonde's neck where they belong, he-, it-, him, no they, Sakusa thinks.

It's torture. It's teasing. It's cruel.

It's so hot. 

Undeniably hot. 

Undeniably, irrefutably hot.

He let's his fantasies run wild. Thinking, imagining. So close to the actual reality of it now. Feeling the thrill of it happening dance across his spine. It was right there before him, he could almost taste it. Right between his teeth. Dripping between his fingers.

His hands itch to hold. To touch. To reach out. 

To caress. To curl. To slide. To push.

To fuck Atsumu open right then and there. 

The night couldn't come fast enough. Especially not with the teasing whisper the omega hisses into his ear, his nose sliding along before his mouth tugs on it. Cold against heated skin. Blowing "I've been fuckin' myself in this shirt ya know." Pressing a light kiss under his ear. Before pulling away from the spiker's back that morning. 

If Sakusa was being tested on patience, he's sure as hell failing it. 

Failing and loving every second of it. Hating it too. But the thrill of this little chase easily overpowers that aftertaste. Just making the reward, the dessert, all the more enticing. 

God. 

He prays to something. For relief. For this temptation to never stop. For strength. For Atsumu to pull him to a closet right now. For peace of mind. For the omega to slide his hands against his chest as he gets on his knees and-

Fuck

The urge to punch something grows. Bokuto seems like a good target especially when he's asking if the taller man is okay. Scent burning. A hand slapping across his shoulder, leaving his skin red, he's sure. He knows the other alpha doesn't deserve it, but right now, Sakusa just wants to justify this tourture. 

Equalize the sins taking place. 

Atsumu slyly winks across the gym. Purposely stretching up so a little slip of skin shows above his shorts. Lifting the shirt to wipe sweat away from his face. High enough to sneak a peek of something pink. Dropping the fabric to show a knowing gaze and the same smirk that's been haunting him all day. Sakusa downs all his water then and there. 

Bokuto joins the rest of the team in avoiding Sakusa after that. Choking on the suffocating scent of fresh linen and rain. With a slightly burning ozone smell. As if lighting had just struck. Coating the air, saturating it with Sakusa's want. 

As soon as they are out of the gym, he grabs Atsumu's hand in his. Warmth spreading between them, soaking into skin. Shared. The smug smirk replaced by that stupidly real smile. The same one that makes Sakusa think of his room, on a golden afternoon, sunny and clear. A smile that could obnoxiously light up the dark. A flash of teeth that was Atsumu through and through. 

Sakusa stares, committing the moment to memory. Taking that and tucking it away with the others, into the bed of his heart. 

As they walk, Atsumu's fingers dance up to his inner wrist. Thumb pressing against the veins that beat in the center of it. Leaning as they walk side by side, till the tip of his nose is scraping past Sakusa's neck. Pressing his teeth against it, kissing "I love you." into the flesh. Sakusa slides his hand free to wrap it around the blonde's waist underneath the light windbreaker he had on. Rubbing circles into it, before dragging it up and slipping under the fabric. The fabric of his shirt. Watching Atsumu's hazel eyes darken as his hand moves steadily up. Pulling back as a car passes by. Feeling the omega jump underneath him as he lets his fingers drag against skin. More surprised than him at possibly being caught. 

The red Atsumu had been wearing on his cheeks became more saturated after that. Contrasting with his bleached pale hair. Sakusa huffs a giggle at the embarrassment, getting a face pressing into his chest in response. Growling "Shut up." Before teeth clamp down on something. He hisses tugging Atsumu back by his hair, glaring down, flatly warning with a narrow look to try that again. Atsumu sticks his tongue out. 

Like a string attached, Sakusa is pulled in as it slips it's way back between soft parted lips. Leaving them wet. And inviting. Bringing his hands up to hold Atsumu right between them. Tilting his head back a little as he licks his way into the setter's mouth. Exploring it with a new goal, besides a different way to love one another. Pulling back after a minute. Letting his hands slide down, a thumb dragging the omega's bottom lip with it till it pops back up. Leaving that hand resting just under that annoying mouth of Atsumu's. Calloused fingers wrap around his wrist.

"Omi." 

Pulling his hand away, he pushes it in the center of Atsumu's, indicating he wanted him to thread his fingers in. 

"Let's go get takeout, then head home." 

The hour before the main act is spent teasing.  
Touching.  
Thinking about the other.

Hands ghosting over places.  
Kicks under the table.

Eyes connecting.  
Lips parting.

Sakusa feels a twist of nerves. Watching Atsumu from where he brushes his teeth. Burning holes into the muscles that stretch and move just underneath cloth. Fluidly moving back to let the blonde brush past him to start to do the same. Shoulder to shoulder in his small bathroom. 

Eyes connecting with his through the reflection. Before they look away. His stomach moving as if his guts transformed into snakes. Knotting their bodies as they twist and turn in the dark pit that was his body. Grinding his teeth into the plastic of his toothbrush, before giving his gums one last brush, hard enough to make them bleed. Raising up after finishing the last steps of his process. Catching Atsumu watching him, before bending down to wash the toothpaste from his mouth too.

There's a new type of tension in the air between them.  
Anticipation.  
Who will make the first move and how?

Looking at one another through the mirror, neither one willing to look at the real thing. 

Atsumu is the first to break under the pressure, looking down at Sakusa's hands gripping the sink. Placing his hand on top, digging his nails in, leaving little crescent dents. The spiker looks down with him, before lifting his hand up, taking Atsumu's with it. His eyes follow it's journey to right before the blonde's mouth. Lingering to drink in the sight of it, before flicking up to amber. 

Atsumu takes a shaky breath, swallowing. Opening his mouth, but his words die before they even leave his head. The reality hitting him just then and there. Deciding to let instincts wing it, pulling Sakusa's hand closer, exhaling a sigh as he pushes a finger in.

Inhaling, the alpha is unable to connect the heat of Atsumu's mouth to the sight of it happening. Burning up while watching the blonde push and pull his hand. Sliding in and out, eyes closing as he starts to fuck his mouth using it. Moaning around it. Feeling the sound travel up his arm and down into his pants. Swallowing around a lump when he feels a tongue swirling around. Choking on spit when Atsumu tugs it out, leveling a stare at him as he licks a stripe up before sliding to the base of his hand.

For once Sakusa doesn't feel his alpha side as a separate entity.  
He is it. And it is him. 

Both calmly curl his finger out before sliding his thumb in. Taking control. Groaning at the little pants coming from Atsumu that fan his skin, getting off on the hitch in them when he pushes all the way in suddenly. Out and in. The omega whining when he pulls his thumb away slightly, hooking his finger under jaw, pushing down forcing the other's mouth open. Pressing on tongue, holding him open. Sliding all the way out, he replaces his hand with his mouth. Teeth clacking together. 

Smearing spit against Atsumu's cheek, Sakusa guides the kiss easily. Placing the other hand at the blonde's waist, pushing his shirt up to feel skin. Fingers dig into wrist as he turns them around and out the door. Gently maneuvering the omega to his bed. Pausing when he feels the force of hitting it through Atsumu. Moving to let the blonde wrap both arms around his neck, before pushing both of them down. Finally breaking the kiss at the huff of air that is knocked from Atsumu's lungs. Lifting up to stare at the flushed panting face under him. 

"That was disgusting…"  
Atsumu pouts, silently retorting 'reeealllly...' with his eyebrows.  
"Disgusting and hot." 

With that Sakusa pushes his knee up between legs. Pressing his lips to Atsumu's, devouring the gasp he gets. Pushing his shirt up with both his hands to right underneath the setter's jaw. Exploring as he slides them down. Moving his lips to the junction between shoulder and neck. Rolling hip against hip. Moans and choked little noises that sound like his name spurring him on. Dragging his hands up the setter's chest as he leaves marks on the skin between his teeth. Nails scraping down his back when his thumbs graze over sensitive nipples. 

Leaving streaks of hot dull pain that mixes with the inflamed blood running through his veins.

The hunger he had before deepens.  
The emptiness he holds feels like forever.  
They were really doing this.

A sharp intake ringing out as Atsumu grinds and rolls harder against the thigh sitting between his. Arching up when Sakusa pinches and rolls, toying, pressing the back of his hand to his mouth. Moaning muffled, when he feels feathery presses of kisses trailing down his chest. The marks left on heated skin turning cold. Digging a hand in soft curls when he feels lips finally reaching where hands used to be. Tugging harshly at a sudden revenge bite. Pressing his teeth to his skin, embarrassed at how fast he fell apart.

"Ooh fuck you."  
"You already are." 

Atsumu's eyes stay glued to the ceiling after that. Narrowed and gleaming. Wet and dark. Just imagining the act of Sakusa sucking and licking his chest feels like it's too much, overwhelmed to even dare a peek down. A sudden bite has him arching up, big hands sneak their way underneath his lower back, holding him. He pulls his other arm over his eyes after that, finding a relief in the dark to breathe mentally. Grounding himself a little by biting into his skin on the back of his hand. His heavy breathing reverberating inside his head. Self-conscious of the noises he was moaning out. 

Jumping at the deep rumble suddenly right by his ear.

"Too fast?"

Maybe. Then again he was desperate. To finally feel…, well a lot of things.  
He gulps, throat working the words out of him. 

"N-no." 

Long fingers wrap around his wrist, pulling it away from his eyes gently. Above him hovers Sakusa, dark eyes searching. A silent squeeze asking him to repeat, and his heart tightens in affection.

"No."

Sakusa nods, bending down to press a chaste kiss before getting up. "Scoot back, to the pillows." He winces at how dry his throat feels. He slides his shirt off, throwing it to the side while giving the blonde a moment. He's almost afraid to turn back, fearing this is actually just a dream. That if he looks now, Atsumu will be gone. 

Inhaling, turning back, his throat tightens at the sight of Atsumu watching him. Eyes silently leering. Snapping back to his when the alpha starts to crawl back and over him. Keeping this little staring contest going even as he slides a hand up a thigh, gripping and moving it with ease. There's a sharp hitch in Atsumu's breath, but he doesn't look away. Glued. Boring holes into the sight of Sakusa sliding his way between his legs. Sakusa almost breaks away to watch his hands readjust the shirt on the omega's chest. Now pulled down halfway, unconsciously licking his lips as he slides it back under jaw. 

They both lose, closing their eyes as Atsumu wraps his arms around Sakusa's neck, lips meeting lips with a sigh. Sakusa moves his hands down, slipping his thumbs into Atsumu's waistband. Hips twitching under them. The rest of his fingertips just skirt the skin underneath. They grind against each other, crashing lips and clawing for something.

Atsumu pushes down on Sakusa's forearms, mouth still locked with his. Hips lifting to press in tightly, silently demanding with a downward force from his shoulders for the clothing to be removed. Bruising. Sakusa wastes no time slipping them down, breaking away, bottom lip popping free from its hold between Atsumu's teeth. Carefully studying and committing the sight of Atsumu's cock springing free to memory. Getting a soft high inhale from the blonde. Observing the way his hand and fingers mold around the contours and planes of thigh, dragging it under a knee. Helping Atsumu slip his leg free. 

Sitting back, to take everything in. A hand sliding across the one still clutching leg, fingers push under his. Releasing his hold to grip on to them instead. The abandoned limb falling lax and open. While the other raised knee knocks into his side. Pressing close. Before him Atsumu is splayed out, chest rising and failing. Face slightly covered from the shirt as the blonde looks down at the spiker from the other end of the bed. Lips wet, eyes scrunched, almost shut, cock flush against his stomach. 

Without looking, he slides his other hand up the raised leg, drinking in that he had Atsumu's full attention. Pushing the cloth still wrapped around that leg out of the way. The hand he's holding squeezes, fingers tightly clenched in anticipation. As he brings the other back up back up, creeping past knee, fitting perfectly into the crease where leg meets hip. Thumb stretching out to brush the skin right by the omega's leaking cock. Atsumu shamelessly groans from the teasing touch. 

"Astumu."  
"Y..aah-?"  
"You remember what you told me this morning." Atsumu gulps, clearly recalling the little hiss he heatedly whispered while pressing into the spiker's back, excited for tonight. Even when his head is starting to fog up. Feeling pinned by request. Digging his nails into fabric and flesh, before answering with a surprisingly steady "Ya, wha 'bout it?" The words flowing like honey, thick with his accent.

"Show me."  
"W-what."  
Atsumu blinks, before looking over, dragging a hand up to fiddle with the shirt bunched under his chin. Shyness suddenly blanketing his body in red.  
Flushed. Embarrassed. Turned on. 

Shit is this a kink?  
This had to be a kink.  
It's most definitely is a kink.

The name is escaping him.

Sakusa sits still as a rock, unmoving and unreadable. The need to curl in on himself brings his other leg back up now, caging the taller between knees. Atsumu's knees. Swallowing again, the omega's eyes dart anywhere but Sakusa's. Joking "Already tryin ta spice up the bedroom Omi~"

"No." The blonde pulls his face in at how honest it is. Eyebrows furrowing, face burning for some reason. "I want you to show me what feels good to you, how you fuck yourself." The alpha pushes his thumb away along with his hand up hip before sliding it back down to it's previous spot, repeating the motion. Something about it felt possessive to Atsumu. A good kind of possessive. One that felt okay.

Right, loved is the word. 

He felt loved. 

Oh.

"Is that okay, Atsumu? Can you do that for me?"

When did he start looking back at the ceiling? Mind latching on to something simpler for his 'two brains cells' to process, rather than the loud thumping request that's knocking against his wildly beating heart. His core thrumming to the same low frequency that those words rumble off Sakusa's vocal cords at. A tone so low it vibrates off the walls of his body, sitting deep within his guts, right at the top of the base of his dick. Making it twitch. 

It should be illegal.  
How 'alpha' it sounds.  
Making Sakusa's presence feel bigger.  
How 'omega' it makes him feel.  
No, not feel.  
No.  
Not that because it didn't say he should feel this.  
It said he was an omega.  
Always had been.  
Always will be.  
Something he wanted acknowledged for so long.  
And this tone told him yes.  
Yes he was.

His eyes feel watery. Something phantom and imaginary grips his throat, tightening when he mumbles "Your voice should be on some sort of list." Quiet and strained. Barely there 

"What."  
"I-I said I love you"  
"That's not what you said, but I'll keep the change."  
"Cocky lil'shit arnt'cha?"

He gets a pinch in response, tugging skin. 

"So?"  
"Y-yeah. Yeah I can do that."

Taking his free hand he brings it down between his legs. Feeling the weight of each swipe and pass from Sakusa's eyes as he oversees the action. Slowly he wraps each finger around his cock, one by one. Stretching his body back at the contact. Tilting his head to the side, leaving neck exposed. Atsumu gasps as he drags his hand up, building a steady pace. A thumb swipes the back of his still held hand. While his hip gets an encouraging squeeze. 

Under dark gaze. 

There's a sudden clench in his lower abdomen, one that makes him arch his back. His pace speeds up before he slows it back down. The blonde finally pulls his hand away from Sakusa's to press it against his mouth. Struggling to get air at having an audience for this. The spiker takes his freed hand, wrestling it under thigh and knee, wrapping to hug one of the raised legs close to his side. Pressing a kiss to skin. It's endearing and tender. As the knot in his stomach unravels so does his stage fright. 

Opening his hand wide and flat to slide his middle finger down from tip to base. Curling back around to squeeze, before pushing up, thumb slipping past the head, smearing pre-cum. Whining. Sakusa let's out a scratchy "fuck..." other words feeling useless. Completely taken. Watching Atsumu making himself fall apart before the alpha's very eyes. 

In his shirt.  
His Atsumu.  
His omega.  
And he was Atsumu's.  
The setter's alpha.  
The omega's Omi.

The thought makes him moan right along with the omega. Groaning when the blonde shoots him a watery smug smirk. Slowing down to a painstakingly slow pace. Hand teasing him as it mold itself into poses and movements that enunciates how pretty the blonde's cock is. Tip gleaming as more pre-cum pools and builds, getting smeared as Atsumu palms the head. "Wa- ah -nt to t-touch me, don't a- 'cha. Omi." 

Atsumu grinds into his hand, arching and rolling his hips. Body winding up at the snarled "Yes, fuck, god yes, please." Astumu worries his lip with teeth, frustrated he couldn't smell how desperate Sakusa sounded. Sinking further into pillows gasping "Then g- oh, a-ahead."

' — '

Sakusa's mind blanks at the sudden permission. Making him inhale harshly. Breath ragged as it circulates in and out of his lungs.

He slides his thumb down, knuckles brushing against the blonde's balls, getting a back arching jolt. Knees and thighs squeezing. A strained noise that sounds like his name trapped in throat. Hand curling around them, rolling and kneading, before moving back up. Finally Sakusa presses his thumb flat against Atsumu's hole. Spine arching down under the weight of feeling wetness. While hips bounce up, pressing against the digit. He digs his other hand's fingers into thigh, thumb denting skin in the places he knows has fat between built muscles. 

He rubs the twitching hole under his thumb, panting. Groaning as a press is greeted by more liquid dripping out and around. Making him clench his teeth. Jaw aching. Atsumu is babbling a broken chant that sounds like his name on repeat to the ceiling, chest rising and falling with deep rapid waves. Breath short and fast. Hand abandoning his cock to bury itself above his head. Biting on fingers to rein himself in. The sight of the omega like this has a growl clawing it way up from the bottom of the spiker's stomach. The alpha turns his head to bury into the thigh he's holding. Eyes connect with Atsumu's teary ones as he grips flesh between teeth, sucking a harsh red reminder before biting into another spot. Steadily teasing the blonde's hole. Before slipping his thumb away for index finger. 

"Tsumu." There's heels pressing into his back. Atsumu's body torn between finding purchase and the need to writhe. Blinking up, blearily nodding he's listening. Mouth still wrapped around fingers. "I'm going to" he swallows around the heavy words before continuing "push in now." Atsumu turns his head, eyes tightly shut, nodding rapidly, gurgling a muffled little "  
"...okay." 

Slowly he enters. A high ringing "F-fuck!" Greeting him. Shuddering as liquid pushes out around his finger. Breath somehow becoming more ragged than the already harsh intakes. "You're so...wet." He gets a huffed laugh, "I can't smell or produce a scent or have a functionin' body, but I can get wet. Weirdo." Sakusa shoots out a useless glare before jerking his finger back, fingers clenching at how easily it slides out. The body laying before him jolts in, a sharp "ASSHOLE!" Is hissed. A heel lightly kicks into his lower spine. The omega lifts his head to pout angrily, only to throw it back when Sakusa pushes his finger back in, and out. Building a pace.

Both falling back into previous messy roles. 

Moaning. Gasping. Panting.

Groaning. Whining. Keening.

Atsumu's voice raises in volume as Sakusa bite and licks another hickey on his thigh. Eyes focused down watching his finger curl into the blonde. The sight makes him growl "So good" on skin. Breath hot as it fans over cooling traces where his mouth has been. When Sakusa presses a second finger against the outside, he looks up to Atsumu furiously shaking his head yes. Hands pressed into his mouth, eyes almost shut. Back aching and twisting as another one slides in beside the other one. 

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck. 

Is being chanted in Sakusa's head. A 'bazillion' times over. Taking a moment to let Atsumu adjust, but also just floored at how tight he was.  
And wet.  
And hot.  
An-

Fuck.

Atsumu's knuckles do little to quiet the varying tones coming from his chest. They hit the wall, reverberating back louder. Punching what's left in his lungs out, each time. The sensation of a drop of liquid slipping down Sakusa's wrist feels magnified, knowing where it's coming from. 

Or maybe he's touched starved.  
Skin hunger.

A little bit of everything?

Sissoring, his mind clouds over, noting and listing each movement and spot that makes the blonde twist and turn the most. What makes him roll himself back, harder, on Sakusa's fingers. Unabashedly fucking himself. Building a foundation for structure and control. Swallowing down the thoughts bubbling up that remind him how tight the pants he still has on are, and how much tighter it would inside of-

Fuckfuckfuckfuck.

He folds himself closer to the omega's stomach. Nipping skin as a tipping point forms in his stomach. Stabbing him with pulses of dull yearning ache. Adjusting with impatient frustration the leg he holds to rest on his shoulder. Folding and lifting. Nails claw into his arm in reaction while a guttural "Soo deep" is exhaled out. Pounding his fingers harder, only slowing down to add a third. Easily building back up to the fast pace. It soon becomes a demand repeated with each push and pull. Thrust and slide. A chant. A prayer. Begging "Deeper, deeper, harder, fuck! Please Omi. M-more." 

Broken as desperation cries out in a sob of "Please, please, please just fuckin', just fuckin' fuck me, please, pleas-" Cut off as the spiker stops to remove his fingers. Forcing Atsumu to curl and hide into his arms, sobbing. Trying to gain his breath back. Still crying out "please." 

Laying his head on one knee while wiping his hand on the other messy slick thigh. Soaked. Pressing in as he slides the condom he hesitantly slipped into backpocket this morning, out. Prepared. Holding it awkwardly in a still busy hand. Undoing his jeans, lifting both himself and Atsumu up, struggling, as he stubbornly refuses to let go. Feeling too comfortable with the already hooked limb over his shoulder. 

"This would… be soooo hot... if you weren't... havin so much trouble" 

With a huffed flat snarl, he sits up on his knees, getting a cracked squawk. Smirking down at the very red faced setter. Who looks away, a hand covering his embarrassed mumbling. Other leg molding itself tightly around his waist. Squeezing. Eyes trying to sneakily snap down as he shoves the bothersome clothing down. Staring wide as the alpha's own hard cock is finally shown. Letting out a sighing exhale of relief. Shivering as closer to cold, lukewarm, air hits it. 

Atsumu still has a hand over mouth, though now his fingers dance and tap against the slightly parted opening. Staring, flush spreading to his ears and across his torso. Swallowing, when the alpha settles back down, hand giving himself a few pumps. Eyes jumping between that and Sakusa's dark eyes. 

Frowning, he snaps "What?" The omega's eyes decided to stay lowered, focused below. "I mean I've seen it in the locker room all the time, but…I didn't think it would feel this different." Sakusa rolls his eyes, the heat of the statement finally cracking his exterior, pink dusting his cheeks. "Shut up…" It's soft and meaningless, the only response he could think of besides silence. Ripping the condom open, chest pulled down, as he rolls it on, moaning. Patience a frayed thread at this point.

"It'sa pretty nice dick, if I do say so myself. I mean not as nice as mine, but-" Rolling his eyes, Sakusa lines it up, pressing, effectively shutting Atsumu up. Eyes wide, mouth falling opening at the sensation. Head falling.

"...fuck you."  
"Didn't we already have this conversation. Already am." 

The teasing feeling dies out much too soon. Only embers burning as reality cools them both off.

Atsumu is once again staring at the ceiling, eyes shining. Wet in the dim light. "Tsumu." He hums before deciding to actually answer "Sorry, just thinkin' " A hand plays with the shirt, worrying the fabric, while the other rests lax and open besides his head. Still looking up.

"Atsumu…?" 

"I'm just...really happy."

Something wreches in Sakusa's heart. Gripping it, squeezing down. That one statement bringing him to his knees. Feeling moisture build and weigh his lower lashes down. 

"Me too."

Atsumu smiles up at the ceiling. That obnoxiously real one. Somehow becoming clear in the dark. Focused clarity. Every one of Sakusa's brain cells committed to insuring this smile is one of the 'never forgotten' ones. Carefully laying it on top of sheets of gold. 

Pulling the hand that rested just under chin to hide his eyes, carefully getting out "Ready." Atsumu waits with heaving breath. Smile faltering at the silence, till gentle fingers lift it up. Peeking around wrist, taking in the very flushed Omi. Face scrunched as if it was in pain, falling curls sticking to his forehead, circling the two moles that sit above brow. Dark eyes swirling in self confusion. He slurs and whispers something down into his own chest. 

Atsumu feels fuzzier than necessary.

"What?"  
"I-I said I want to see your eyes, ...and I like………….."  
"Huh, I didn't catch that."  
"I...like seeing your...hands buried in my shirt...you're wearing." 

The blonde lets out a ringing laugh. Sakusa just turns his head away, wishing he had a mask on. Muttering half-thought-about insults.

"Okay."

The spiker doesn't look back. Face souring all the more.

"You're a real kinky guy, Kiyoomi."

"Could you not use my real name for this." 

Atsumu smugly smirks, the same 'I gotcha' one. "Mmmm, no, maybe ya should go an' make me say it for 'nother reason." Sakusa let's an exasperated sigh out, chest rocking in as air leaves. Eyes glinting playfully. Watching the blonde's head fall back when he rocks his hips, head of his cock slipping past the still leaking hole. An impatient "hurry up" is exhaled lightly. Holding the trembling leg tighter, he keeps rocking his hips, letting himself rub past, and sliding onto the blonde's twitching dick. Grunting out while continuing "So fucking rude, when you were asking me so nicely before." He feels a foot repeatedly tap against his shoulder, counting down before it's owner gave up. "...Please." Biting his lip, he slows down, 

"Please who?"  
"P-please Omi."

He inhales, fingers digging in, about to give in for himself.

"That's not my name." Atsumu curls back, shirt being pulled up in his fist. Chest raising up. 

"Please, Kiyoomi."

He presses his smirking grin into skin. Kissing it as he realigns himself. Bending forward he slots his other hand into the free one, pushing it open to thread fingers between one another. Face hiding itself against the blonde's neck, bending him up, hoisting the other leg up and over. Biting down as he pushed all the way in. It wouldn't last like a claiming mark would, but it gave him the same described 'jolt' of finally. 

His mind rings as the feeling goes through his body. Hyper focused.

Tightness surrounds him. An almost 'too good to be true' heat has started to spread over him. The ache he always had in his jaw around Atsumu since discovering they were meant for eachother has dampened. 

He's pretty sure the planets have also aligned. 

It just feels so right, as if everything has fallen into place. 

The ringing dies down to Atsumu voicing those same thoughts. Sobbing. Panting about " How perfect" everything seemed. Nose sliding past his cheek as the omega breathes into his ear, "love you." Feeling his bones wake up from clamping down around the blonde's hand, he pulls away, tilting his head to catch Atsumu's lips. Murmuring "You too,...love you too." Inhaling as he pulls out, burying his face once again as he pushes in. Still blown away. 

Breaths becoming more and more rapid as everything crashes forward. Collapsing. He clenches his eyes as he sets a steady rhythm, that yearning ache in his stomach curling itself around his heart. Stabbing him with thoughts and desires of what the omega will be like when his heat would strike. How good would he smell? Would it feel as satisfying as this? Lurching it over an edge, spinning out of control as the sounds of skin slapping against skin grow in volume. His inner alpha catching it, growling at him to focus. Heighting to how musical the blonde's accent is. Especially when it's thickly crying his name out. 

He blinks his eyes open to watch as he slides in and out of Atsumu. Gasping at how blonde's is meeting each thrust with a roll back. Choking on spit at how he takes all of the alpha. Dragging his eyes up, a deep rumble tumbles out. Face heating up while watching Atsumu bury his fist in his mouth, teeth bared around knuckles. Shirt pulled up, tightly bound. His mouth falls open as the image burns behind his eyelids, hips speeding up. Head down.

Rocking and rolling into one another.  
Back and forth.  
A push and pull for every thrust and drag back.

Through a half-lidded gaze he pressed forward, mouth seeking out Atsumu's. Pressing a kiss to the side as he whines. Mouth still busy around fist. Reaching between them to grasp the omega's trapped cock. Jerkily moving up and down. Atsumu's back arches up, nails leave cuts on the back of his hand. Breathing rushing and falling out. A noise gets trapped in his chest as he comes. 

The sudden tightening has Sakusa following soon after, groaning as he pulls out. Knot swelling up. Atsumu sobs when he does, making him press his forehead against his, messy bangs pushed up, explaining "Might hurt you." Clamping around, he tightly circles it with his hand, growling. Head pulling down to slide across the blonde's shoulder and chest. Snarling "Mine" through choked air. Worshiping it into Atsumu's skin. 

Fingers wrap around his, and he quickly slips his hand over them. Squeezing them around his knot. Hands still tightly held, as Atsumu whispers with a kiss "Mine" into his soft curls. Squeezing down with him. 

It feels like forever before he can unfurl himself. Flopping over to stare up at the ceiling too. 

A hand cradles his cheek. The touch bringing back reality. Warmth around them dying out as time moves forward. The afterglow fading still, long after Atsumu falls asleep, leaving Sakusa awake. Staring up. 

Reaching out blindly, he fumbles, pausing when his hand reaches another. 

Carefully he holds it. The dark seems endless, made deeper by even breathing beside him. Engulfing him. 

He sits there.  
And listens.  
And feels.  
And waits. 

For what. He's not sure.

He's sure he'll figure it out eventually.


	2. Deleted stuff.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bonus stuff. 
> 
> There is doctors and needles stuff within this. Just a quick warning here about that.

He peers down at Atsumu, well tries too. Suddenly finding tunnel vision to the blonde's neck. Something about it being Sakusa's shirt framing it makes the collar dip lower, despite Atsumu's build being so similar to the spiker's. Skin meets the wall behind it. Sakusa's eyes march along the edge of the omega's silhouette, being pulled down.  
Down.  
Down, just as it opens to the barest slip of skin. He feels a point cut into his neck, his inner alpha out for blood at that little peek.

"Atsumu."

Finally the omega looks at him, an eyebrow raised. Humming. Waiting for Sakusa to take control, to pull or push his hand. Down or away. Driving the spiker mad trying to figure out the paradox of feeling so helpless at being given full control. 

Shadowed, he pushes back into the light with the words "Are you sure about this?"  
Atsumu's eyebrows furrow. With narrowed eyes, he tilts his head back, annoyed. The words hold more meaning then just if the blonde was ready.

They asked "Did you talk with your doctors before this?" And "Have you double checked that all your medication has been taken?" Along with several others, concerning the omega's health condition. 

With a stuck up nose, Atsumu looks down at Sakusa, judging. Asking "Are you?" Trying to turn the tables most likely, feeling bratty at being 'babied'. The spotlight is gone, as the stage takes a much more somber lighting. The play coming to a close. The mood and his alpha instinct killed. "To be honest, no." Atsumu doesn't react at that, neutral as he moves his hand away, with a simple "Okay." The alpha is grateful that omega didn't turn around and 'babied' him at the given chance, instead letting the moment go.

His hand is now dragged to Atsumu's thigh. Resting.

Sakusa wants to say sorry to the omega. 

Sorry that he's afraid of possibly causing the blonde to sleep for days at a time. Or even worse. Sorry that he can't let go and give the setter a chance at feeling like an actual omega. Sorry he was soulmates with such a coward of an alpha. Sorry because there was no other feeling, besides disappointment. At himself.

But they both know there's no point in saying it. At the end of the day, Atsumu would only feel frustrated at himself just like how Sakusa feels now. Getting mad for causing pain that they can't help to cause. Because it was human. It was unavoidable. It was life.

Rubbing his thumb across the back of the despondent omega's hand. He pulls it to his lips when Atsumu looks over. Brushing lips across the back of knuckles. In the artificial light of the tv, the blonde looks ethereal, face flushed. 

A modern-day Venus.  
A casual dressed Eros.  
A god among mortals, too beautiful to be real, too breathtaking to be true.

He wishes to know what the blonde's scent was like in moments like this too. 

Betting it would hit his lungs like a punch. Roll itself between his ribs, coating his heart in something far sweeter than sugar ever could hope to be. Sakusa cups Atsumu's face. Sliding his hand across a feverish feeling cheek. Fingers threading themselves in strands of hair, guiding the omega's lips to his. 

"Talk to your doctors." The alpha states when pulling back. Atsumu pouts, bottom lip pushing out cutely. "I been, ...kinda. Hinting at it. ...Offhandedly." Sakusa just bores down on him with a blank stare. Nose scrunched, Atsumu huffs "Fine, it's cause of the 'test'." He waves the joined hands. Buzzing with frustration. 

Oh.

'The test'.

Atsumu turns his body towards him, a leg now on the couch, griping "They will want to be sure that, that well-" He drops Sakusa's hand to wave his arms around. The alpha feels a fleeting moment of pining, missing the warmth he held curled in his fingers. The cold steals it's seat away too fast for his liking. Hand wrapped around wrist, he digs his fingernails into flesh that's skin hunger.  
"That we really are 'true' mates." 

Sakusa blinks, not bothered, unlike the blonde beside him. "I hope they would?" He slowly drags out dryly, confused by Atsumu's sudden pissy mood. The blonde sends him a withering look of disbelief. "Of course you would." He snarks, tone suggesting that there was no other way the spiker would feel about this. Sakusa raises an eyebrow, hinting to elaborate. Atsumu responds by smushing his face, crinkling into a full pout.  
Angry and childish.  
Cute and narrow.  
Oh so adorable.

A hand wraps around his jaw, snapping him to whirlpools of amber. Swirling in annoyed, mirthful, heated and fearful. Boney digits wrap around the setter's wrist, almost high enough to be his forearm. Guiding the omega's inner palm to his mouth, pressing against the middle of it. "Nuh-uh" Atsumu tugs away, waggling a finger on his free hand. Sakusa captures that too, fingers interlocking when it relaxes. Atsumu is stubborn to keep his fake annoyance going, but the cracks are there. Smile line unable to hide, a red dusting that is never quiet, and eyes that are always shy. Bashfully looking to the side. 

When they do finally look at him, they are tired, as the blonde brings them back to their previous conversation. 

"I don't want to take it."  
"Why?" 

The despondent omega is back. A pastel shade of blue painting his face.

"Cause."

Sakusa feels suddenly tired. Bratty and sleepy. Mind already running off reasons. But he simply pushes on, trying to meet the blonde's demands, just how he tries to meet those stupidly high sets. "Cause isn't an explanation, Miya." He drags out the omega's name. Letting it rumble and tumble against his vocal cords. Atsumu whines at that, captured hands flopping down. A tantrum just on the horizon. 

He huffs and puffs before snapping with no bite "Because I don't need them confirming something I already did." Sakusa's eyebrows rise as he tilts his head, dissecting what the blonde was trying to get across. Examining with careful steps. Working out the blonde didn't want to face the possibility that maybe they were letting lust blind instincts. Emotions and bonds were such a fine line. 

But he's still pining strings, connecting dots and making theories on how an AO like Atsumu came to the same conclusion Sakusa did. After all he couldn't smell scents normally. How could he confirm Sakusa's own conclusion?

He knows there's a string he just hasn't unraveled yet, in the back of his mind. But it's existence fills his mouth with cotton. Dry.

Prodding, the spiker searches with "I could be wrong, plu-"  
"Yer not wrong!" 

Atsumu pulls Sakusa at that, cutting the slightly taller man off. Their joined hands now on the same axis as the blonde's chest. His bumping against it. Pulling back to leave what feels like an atom of space. That string is in his hands, but trails out of the room. The only option to either follow or pull. And Sakusa is getting weary of the chase. 

"How are you sure?" Finally tugging, impatient. 

The omega blinks. Sakusa can see in his eyes those two little brains cells panting and wheezing. Overworked. Ready to throw their hands up in frustration. Running back and forth as they look out at his face, trying their best to stake it out. But then there's a spark, a dangerous one. One that says "Ah-ha." Both cells are shoulder bumping the other as they shout it out in joy. Eyes full of mirth.

With a smirk the blonde let's his head tilt down, looking up through the veil that's his eyelashes. Almost as thick as the accent his voice takes. "Yer still missin' a shirt right? Arnt'cha." He plays with the collar of said shirt, voice popping at the end. Finger trailing it, slipping in to pull it down, just a little. 

Exposing. 

Sakusa is thrown for a loop at the encore. Throat constricting at having to repeat his little show of struggle between this version of himself and the alpha inside. The imaginary applause is deafening in his ears, he can't remember to speak. Atsumu brings him back into focus, with the birth of a smug little grin of 'I gotcha' mocking the spiker on his face. 

Now it's Sakusa's turn, the string finally clicking a lightbulb on in his head. Every hair on Sakusa's nape stands up at the connection. Bristling with the need to fight back. Suddenly desperate and hungry not to lose.

"Atsumu." 

The omega's bratty side comes out punching. Knocking Sakusa flat on his ass as the blonde tilts his head back, putting on the act of thinking. Humming, pleased with himself. Hand snapping the shirt, before sliding up to find a home against his lips, tapping. Neck on full display. Teasing with "Wonder where it went?" 

Sakusa throws his hands up at that and walks off stage reciting flatly 'Fuck it'. The alpha growling 'Yess.' as he steps out in the spotlight, pouncing on the blonde. Pressing his lips to heated flesh. Eyes blown wide. The setter laughs that one laugh that sounds like an alarm to Sakusa Ringing, annoying and oh so catchy. Staying stuck in the alpha's head for days. An alarm he would wake up to every day. Hating and loving it.

But the spiker's favorite part plays right before it ends. Biting down, he gets a choked, cut off little moan. Fingers digging into his shoulders. Dull pain mixing with inflamed blood. Making him want to curl his toes. Same satisfaction as a well deserved shower. But you can't stay under the spray forever, Sakusa knows this. And he begrudgingly steps out, letting the air cool him off. 

Burying his face in Atsumu's neck, nipping before snarling "Doctors. Tomorrow if you can." Leaving little marks as an apology for being pushy. The setter's chest is still jumping and rolling with little chuckles, as he gasps out "Okay, Okay. Tomorrow hopefully. " Sakusa settles against Atsumu. Pushing him down into the couch as he let his bones float off, draping himself smoothly between thighs that countries should start wars over. He feels the blonde's nose rub against his ear, as his lips slide against them.  
Soft and warm.  
Pastel and sweet.  
Fuzzy and bubbling.

Most likely ready to whisper the words "I love you." A routine of the blonde's he has had the pleasure of being a part of for the past two months now.

But the expected words don't come, instead getting a hot and breathy "I've been fucking myself open while wearing this shirt you know. Your shirt." Teeth tug on his lobe, the omega snickering under him.  
Statue still. Mind overloaded.

Sakusa can only groan, curling himself further into Atsumu, fingers into waist, and forehead into shoulder. Before burying his teeth into flesh, hips into hips. Rolling. Pulling a deep rumble from his chest. Warning "Doctors." Atsumu huffs and puffs. Smiling.  
"I know, I know." 

While Sakusa did act unbothered at first, he actually finds himself scratching at his arms all morning the day of. It's like staring at a predator. It's easy to say "Yeah I would be relaxed." with glass between, but staring it down in the face is a different story.

It's even worse with Osamu being there. Sitting between Sakusa and Atsumu. Arms crossed, waiting with them. Moral support he called it, but Sakusa can't help but think that he was there to throttle him. Whether they turned out to be soulmates or not. 

The waiting room is quiet, but the tension in the room is loud. Oppressive. The off-pastel green of the walls makes the spiker's stomach turn. The mood making them seem sickly. Atsumu's foot is pumping itself, up and down. Hopping and bumping against his brother's. Fingers tap and drum against his arm rest. The tempo the blonde sets is fast and erratic, causing Sakusa's own heart to drum along to it. 

When they finally call Atsumu back, Sakusa was halfway through making a plan to run out. A nurse leads them away, to a room at the very end of the hall. The trip is way too short for his liking. The wait for the doctor is way too long. Made only longer from Atsumu's terrible attempts at jokes. At least Osamu's comebacks and the spiker's own input saves their mental health somewhat.

It ends before he's ready.

They all snap to the door when they hear the shuffling of it opening. A mousey omega enters. The gentleman greets Atsumu with familiarity, smiling way too bright for someone who has this job. The blonde and his doctor exchange some formalities, nodding his head to Osamu, who nods back. Sakusa is left for last. Completely ignored besides a brief glance at the start. 

"So this is the alpha who has possibly been causing us so much trouble." He's given a once over, the room suddenly feeling too small to hold four people. The doctor simply gives a hum, dismissive for now. As if Sakusa was a problem that he could deal with later. Which is a fair thought given everything else, the alpha thinks. The doctor turns back to his computer after that, typing away, asking the blonde questions, hardly looking as they exchange info.

"Okay, I think that everything, let's get on with the test."

The older gentleman man pulls on a pair of brand new gloves, explaining as he walks towards the blonde. "Now I will have to extract your pheromones, cause of well-" he chuckles, Atsumu answers him with his hands, nodding. "Tilt your head back please." The blonde does so, Sakusa starts to feel himself stare but a cough from Osamu shakes him from it. On edge.

It gets worse when the doctor makes a move to touch the blonde's scent gland, explaining "Now you might feel a sting." A needle in hand. 

Sakusa panics.

Several eyebrows raise at the sharp scent of clean cloth, suffocating. Atsumu only tilts his head, wondering for the pause. Sakusa is on fire. Awkward and uncomfortable. There's a fake pressure in his lower back. The same one he feels whenever his inner alpha does something. As if it doesn't want to share the same body with him.

"Sorry" he mumbles, cheeks red. Thinking this is worse than when he presented. How horrible that was at 13, being an early bloomer. Waking up from a nap by biting his pillow. Tearing it. Fighting against the compulsion to slide himself against everything that was his. Terrified of the aftermath of those traces if he did. What would attach itself to him if he rubbed his doorway with his bare hands. But something was screaming at him to let the world know that this was his room.

Made only worse when his oldest sister, also an alpha, knocked on his door. Her kids joined at her hip at the time. Asked by their mother to see if he wanted to go out and eat with them. The scent hit him first, and his instincts overrided everything. Snarling at her so aggressively he made his nephews cry. Which sent her into a protective fit, barreling into the room. To the sight of Sakusa hunched, fabric and fluff in between his teeth. Eyes glowing. Dick hard.

He still apologizes to this day to her for almost jumping her. Everytime she still laughs it off, slapping his back, reminding him that she stills feels horrible for asserting herself on someone newly turned. The last time he saw her, she had hoped to tell the story to a future in-law brought by him. Griping that she's been saving it. 

Thinking of the blonde now, Sakusa snaps out of his musing. 

Watching with a tight feeling as the blonde finches at being stuck. Barely holding himself back as a protective feeling pushes the alpha to act on instincts. About to take a step and pull the blonde away. Away to a place that felt safe. To rooms they inhabited together. To home. 

But a tight grip on his arm and a strong scent burning like sake grounds him. Manhandling him out the door, to let the doctor work, Osamu forces him into a chair. Sitting down across from him, against the opposite wall. Both bodies tense. 

"Don't."

Was stated as both his hands dig into the wood of a chair he's never touched before. Making the bed of his nails feel oddly heavy. Sakusa stares back at Osamu, nailed in place by his gaze. It was simple but complicated. Lazy and hardworking. As it moved across Sakusa's face. Reading him. While the spiker was a book, mouth opening to give Atsumu's brother a footnote of explanation. But a raised hand stops him, silently bookmarking this conversation for later. Just wanting to move on. A sharp scent of sake back with hints of freshly cut wood. Burning.

Reluctantly Sakusa sits back. Trying to find a space he could occupy right now. Mental and physical. Shifting and wiggling. 

It feels like forever before the doctor comes out, motioning for Sakusa to follow. To a different room. Not given a chance to see Atsumu. Making him swallow around a lump of uncertainty in the back of his throat. Dragging his feet, providing background noise to the doctor's instructions. "We will release some of Miya-san's pheromones into the room. Then we will collect some samples and observe." 

The room he's brought to is blinding white. There's a mirror, judging from the previous statement, most likely a two-way one. Listening as he trails in to "Just a quick pheromone sample and a bite mold. Though if you are fated mates it will be a little hard to do cause of, well-" once again he chuckles, waiting for Sakusa to confirm what he assumes to be obvious. Flatly moving on with "Right." The mousey omega chuckles some more. Teasing "I can see why Miya-San might be soulmates with you. So far you two are the only ones who can seem to follow my conversations when they cut off like that." He raises a hand giggling into it softly, explaining "even my own family stares waiting for me to continue."

Sakusa feels heat dance across his cheeks. Pleased. Heart racing. Both from the statement and the anxiety of what if he was mistaken. Feeling stressed at getting his hopes up. But having a reaction twice to someone's scent who wasn't your soulmate seems unlikely. Unsure how to respond he simply hums to at least be polite, realizing the doctor had turned around to work on preparing. 

"So before we release the scent, I ask that you place this in your mouth beforehand." He starts to hand the spiker a block of blue material. "Oh, wait Miya-san mentioned that I should let you see that it's clean." He puts away the block he was handing Sakusa, pulling out a brand new sealed package. He holds it out to the alpha along with some gloves, directing "Just pull one off the top, they have been sanitized by U.V light after packaging." 

Sakusa stares, his heart melting from the heat produced by its wild thumping. 

As he did that, the doctor turns back, instructing while multitasking "For the other sample, when we release the scent it will be on a material that will easily absorb your's. But the biggest factor will be your observed behavior. After all it's quite hard to fake, well, you know-" once again he's chuckling, glancing back at Sakusa who finishes with a blank "-instincts." The omega flashes him a bright smile that said 'exactly', before getting up to leave. Peeking around the door, he confirms with "Okay, we will start once I'm in the other room, ready Sakusa-san?"

Sakusa levels a withering stare at him along with a thumbs up. The doctor shuts the door with a chuckle, muttering about Atsumu having spot-on descriptions. Slipping the tasteless mold between his teeth, the spiker's stomach turns. His whole body thrums with anxiety. Fear crawls beneath his skin as he waits. Making him pick at his nails through the gloves he was given. 

Then something thunks as a compartment is opened. 

His heart starts to drop, suddenly panicking at the lack of reaction. But his alpha side catches it, along with a whiff of Atsumu's scent. His chest feels tight as his teeth snap down into the mold. Pleased to feel something like flesh between canines and molars. Annoyed at the lack of connection. Becoming restless that he could smell Atsumu but he couldn't find him. Somewhere else.

It's harrowing. To let a side of himself he's tried to wrestle control from, have it. 

Instincts bleed into desires. Cravings become hunger pains. Needs feel life or death. He grunts as he bites harder, pent up. Blurry as he reaches for the cloth. He wonders how he was even able to run away the first two times. Wanting to linger within ghosts of Atsumu. Sakusa feels his fingers dig around his mouth, cutting. 

There's a lurch of yearning in his stomach, and pining dripping in his heart. Antagonizing dread in his lungs, and projections in his mind. Scenarios of everything that could go wrong. But a tiny voice he's blocked out reminds him 'It's because we both want the same thing.'  
As he starts to scent the cloth, he catches sight of himself in the mirror. Eyes glowing. Teeth bared. Face flushed and hair falling down. A cut around his lips, starting to pool a little drop of blood. 

The sight of it clamps around his heart. Making him squeeze on the thoughts of what-if. But once again his alpha side is arguing 'I want what's best for him also.' The weave of the cloth bites into his hands, as he clenches it between his fist. Biting 'I'm fighting against myself for him too.' 

Sakusa blinks as he feels himself merge together for once. Sliding against the wall as finally their scents mix on the cloth. An odd cathartic mood washing over him. Euphoric.  
He sits there for an hour before he finally bergudenly let's the cloth go. It feels like days before they knock on the door to get him. But it's only been ten minutes. Once again the doctor is bright and smiley, hardly giving any inkling of an answer. 

Sakusa hates it. 

Hates it worse that he still hasn't seen Atsumu after being dragged away. Tired of the clinic, wanting to be in a place that he knows. His heart flops against his ribs at seeing the room he left the setter in. Throwing itself on walls that were his lungs. Punching a breath of relief out at seeing the omega sitting bored with his brother. 

"Just a few more minutes on those results." 

Atsumu's laugh chimes out at their recently returned companion's face, chuckling "Told Ya'" Osamu snorts. Sakusa slides up to stand beside the blonde. Sneaking to pull at his side. Retaliating, silently saying 'shut up'. Feeling as if he was the butt of a past joke. Atsumu rolls his eyes, still snickering. Osamu watches with a blank face, but his eyes are mirthful. Full of teasing. 

The omega buries his face in the spiker's neck as an apology, cold nose running along a vein. Grinning like a fox when he feels Sakusa shivers. Beside them Osamu fake gags, before Atsumu raises back up to send a glare. Narrowing when his brother complains loudly about telling his own boyfriend of the crime just committed against his eyes. Receiving a harsh kick to the ass from the blonde. Atsumu has his foot raised again to deal another when the doctor steps back in. 

"Congratulations, you're soulmates." 

Sakusa only blinks.  
Atsumu trips flat on his face, turning to wrap his arms around the alpha's neck, cheering.  
Osamu groans from where he's on the floor, rubbing his ass, letting out a weak woop.

The doctor only chuckles at the scene.

Later that night there's a small celebration at Onigiri Miya. Just the three of them.

When Sakusa asks Osamu if he was in the room with the doctor during his test, he's given a flat blank look, before a plate of food is shoved into his chest. The silent message said but not understood. An unsaid threat is made very clear though when he's given another plate, piled high, already feeling well overstuffed. Bruising him once again. 

Atsumu throws a chopstick at his brother, while snarling "Stop being dumb, and just say you love me like a normal person."

Walking home from the station, Atsumu bites underneath his ear. Growling into it "Can we fuck now?" Pulling him by the waist under a streetlight, Sakusa pinches his sides. Huffing out a laugh. Burying his own nose into the setter's shoulder, promising "This weekend." Swaying, he feels Atsumu sigh, pouting, cold fingers pushing under his shirt. 

"Tonight."  
"This weekend, we have practice tomorrow."  
"Tonight."  
"Tomorrow."  
"For real!"  
"No."  
"Yer cruel Omi~"  
"This weekend" 

Their argument dies out, turning to embers as they pull into each other. Burning on body heat instead.

"I love you."

Burying as much as he could into Atsumu, Sakusa mumbles, muffled and slurred  
"Love you too." Hand and hand, they head back. Passing stores closing, lights blinking out across their view. "Can we keep this a secret for now?" Looking over, Atsumu is looking forward, a mask on his face. "Yeah. Of course." Sakusa reassures, tightening around the fingers nestled in his palm. Atsumu finally sends him a lazy smile. Eyes drooping in a sleepy look. Making Sakusa hate the blue of the night sky. Wishing that it was morning already, so the light would tint everything in yellow. Something brighter than the mood conveyed in the setter's eyes. Something warm besides the cold in the air to wrap around the blonde. Blanketing him in something besides his own thoughts. 

They are almost home to the team dorm when Sakusa stops, looking in at a convenience store. A thrumming across his skin as he steps in, hand dragging Atsumu with him. Acting on an impulse. 

Showered in pure white artificial light, the spiker pulls Atsumu with him, watching his pupils dilate from a side glance. Mooneyed as he scans the products on the shelf. Catching Sakusa's eyes, he scandalously teases "Omi. What happened to this weekend." The alpha rolls his eyes, grabbing a box from the shelf hitting him in the middle of his chest with the product. The blonde takes it from him, giving it a once-over, smirking, mouth opening to make a remark at Sakusa's expense. But the look Sakusa levels at him paints his ear and cheeks red, forcing him to swallow his words. A dark look full of yearning. Glowing in desire. Something living deep within it, that twists the blonde's stomach. Making it flip.

Gloving his hand in skinhunger. Starved for touch. The omega shoves it in his coat pocket, twitching with the need to feel warmth that wasn't his own. Fingers curling. Sakusa hums, before grabbing something else on the top shelf. Looking past his arm Atsumu scoffing in disbelief "I can get wet, you know." Sakusa pinches him, flatly snapping "Shut up." Atsumu takes it from his hand, putting it back, before grabbing a different box. "I like this kind, I have some in my room, if you want me to get it." Sakusa hums, taking it from the blonde, shaking his head. "Nah, I should probably get some." Pink alight on his cheeks. He avoids Atsumu's eyes, trying to study the fine print warning of allergic reactions. Atsumu pulls his head down, fighting to find the alpha's gaze.

"Are we really doing this?"  
Sakusa rolls his eyes at the question, sarcastically pointing out "We are both over 20 Miya, stop acting like a teenager afraid to get caught." Atsumu stands straight, sending a narrow look, smugly pouting out "Says Mr. This weekend." He gets a light shove in response, before a hand encloses around his. Shuffling they make it to the counter, both flushed. Giddy.

The person checking them out stares at the bracelet around Atsumu's wrist when the blonde lays their items on the counter. Coughing when caught by Sakusa, who burns holes into the other alpha's head. Scent thickening with an unsaid threat. Shifting, Atsumu adjusts his jacket, pulling it down till it was just a flash of silver from the short stare. Unaware of how the action makes the air even heavier with tension. Sakusa can barely stop himself at snarling. Baring more of his teeth when letting out a harsh thank you. Squeezing the omega's hand, scenting it as they left. Feeling overtly curious eyes follow them. 

Mood teetering on being ruined. 

The alpha rushes to get into the dorm, and his room. Being stopped by a tug as they get into the dorm. The entrance luckily empty. Atsumu is looking down, making Sakusa's heart stop. Suddenly cursing himself at not thinking things through. That he should've waited and planned. Berating and beating himself up. The chorus of 'How fucking stupid am I' playing on repeat. Regretting living in the moment. 

Him and his 2 bazillion brain cells shut up though, at the tiny hesitant whisper of " D-did you scent me?" 

Sakusa looks away, even though the omega wasn't looking at him. Head still bowed towards the floor. Feeling overwhelmed. Embarrassed. Suddenly remembering Atsumu really had no way of knowing that he just screamed that the blonde was his to the cashier. Astumu had no gauge on being treated by like an omega. Never seen as one before. Shame dirties him. He has to swallowed, clenchinghis fist and keeping a clamp in everything not to runaway. To feels some semblance of clean.

"Yeah sorry, I shoul-..."  
"When we get back to yer room, …c-could ya do it again, but show me?" 

Finally looking at the blonde, he sees Atsumu has his eyes trained on Sakusa's feet, lip caught between his teeth. Watching as it rolls out, that stupid real smile the omega rarely shows coming right after. His eyes shining. Rendering the alpha and his thoughts speechless.

He feels pink. He is pink. He isn't sure if his name was still Sakusa Kiyoomi, and not pink. Maybe him and the world all imploded to be pink. Pink and warm. A fragility that only love could reshape the universe too. The laws being rewritten in this one moment. Something so thin he's choked to answer. Afraid his voice would shatter the moment.

"Y-yeah...Yeah. Sure." 

That smile grows even wider, and Sakusa swears he must've of died. Maybe Osamu really did throttle him and did away with him. That's how he's ended up in this alternate pink world. Filled with so much warmth that it has to be heaven. Or maybe it was hell. Just too good to be true. He's fine with either if this was in it. Maybe he's actually peach, something that included the bright yellow warmth Atsumu excluded. 

They snap out of it when they hear Bokuto's voice echo against the walls. Shattering that reality to show the real one underneath. Hand and hand they sneak back to Sakusa's room. Avoiding the older spiker who was pacing while on the phone. Running to the stairwell when he peeks around the corner, well, Atsumu runs, Sakusa is dragged, uncaring. Stomping up, they bicker about almost dying on the stairs. And whose fault it is. Hearing Bokuto give a hearty laugh at the insults and defenses flung. Atsumu squeals his defeat finally when Sakusa finally gets a well deserved jab in. Screaming as he opens the door for the alpha "to get fucked." The spiker rolls his shoulders to show the bag before calmly pointing out "I plan on it." 

Atsumu groans, facepalming himself. Muttering curses as he follows behind. Sakusa just flatly scoffs, smug and amused. Shutting the door with a slam, toeing off shoes, tackling the alpha from behind. A face buried into his back, rubbing before digging in with a muffled demand of "Scent me." Arms trapped he bends down, lifting the omega up, straining out "Change." Atsumu bites and kicks his hanging feet  
"Scent."  
"Change."  
"Scent."  
"Change, one of my shirts." That gets the omega to let go, tumbling to the floor with a bright look.  
"Let me keep it!"  
"Okay."  
"Okay?"  
"What did I just say." 

He rushes up, pulling the jacket the spiker has on, spinning him to get it off. Tugging on the shirt he's currently wearing, demanding with a face  
"This one."  
"No, its dirty."  
"But since you're wearing it now, it should have the strongest scent of you."  
Sakusa feels himself grow hard at the simple childish demand and logic.  
"...fine."  
"Fine?"  
"What did I just say." 

With that he's left shirtless. A hand sliding down his chest giving an appreciative hum. "Looking good Omi~" He pinches Atsumu sides, before scoffing "You see this every day, Miya." Voice spitting the name out. Atsumu grins at him before starting to tug his own shirt off. Being stopped by Sakusa who takes control. Pulling up quickly feeling annoyed, getting the blonde trapped. Huffing in laughter at Atsumu's whine, before grunting when deft fingers pull on a nipple. Getting an arm free. Next his head pops out, before his mouth attaches to the spiker's chest. Biting down. 

Also there was going to be a scene in the other one after I deleted all of this of Bokuto trying to nonchalantly hand Sakusa a condom. But he ends up dropping it. Sakusa laughs at him. But I cut out along with the team complaining about Sakusa letting out his scent, and joking with Atsumu about how it's not fair that he can't smell the scents but they have to.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoyed reading it! And thank you!
> 
> Before I continuing on, feel free to comment in any language that make you comfortable! I can only speak english as of right now but I AM WILLING to use google translate and other ways to try and communicate best with you! And let me know if there are things to help with using translators like Google that I can do to help your reading experience!
> 
> This year in fanfic writing meant a lot to me. I dont like to get personal but I figure it wouldn't hurt to show yall how much it meant to me. 
> 
> I've always struggled when it came to stuff like handwriting and spelling. I got put in a short program during recess in the 5th grade even to try and fix it. And my writing works were always filled with spelling errors, past classmates used to kinda always point it out and make fun of the horrible spelling errors I made. So I tolorated writing. Plus my school never focused on writing like this, just academic. So I just accepted what a lot of people told me. I never thought about writing like this. I mean I've tried it and like it but I never persued it like art.
> 
> So when I got to college, I was taking a prep course right before my frist year. The professor who was running it pulled me aside after our first essay assignment and ask if I was dyslexic. I was like "Uh no? No one ever tested me for it." And she told me to think about getting tested saying that a lot of my stuff matched with works she was trained to watch for. Along with friends who were. I was kinda like "oh." But at the time and I dont know if my university changed it, it would cost a bit of money to get tested (100 to 200$ depending, along with insurance) as an adult, even a 18 year old one at the time. Which it's not a lot alot of money, but there was also the scarcity of adult testing facilities around me. Literally none. Google did little to help me find any at the time. So to this day I still dont know if i am or not, but the revelation that it's possible pushed me even further and further away from trying writing. 
> 
> But I really really fell in love with Sakuatsu this last year and a half. I was devouring everything! It was when Sakusa walked out with Atsumu clutching his chest expression like "wait no more I cant handle another one" that I was like yep. They gettin shipped. It was the first ship that I wanted to make works for. I wanted to draw about. So I decided to. And I'm really really glad I did!
> 
> Any way sorry for the long winded thank you! Also the next chap is just the scenes I deleted. It includes how soulmates are identified in this world. I hated the flow of it but I thought yall might like the ideas In it. Better then letting the 5ks go down the drain lol. 
> 
> Any way find me on my twitter @nooneasks1


End file.
